Houndoom
Houndoom (ハウンドゥーム, Haundōmu) is a dual Dark/Fire-type Dark Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Houndour starting at level 24. Apperance :Voice actor: Kōichi Sakaguchi (both English and Japanese) Having the same coloration as its pre-evolved form, Houndour, Houndoom has a taller build with a longer snout. There are two white bands at each of Houndoom's ankles instead of just one, as well as three bands on its back instead of two. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail that ends in an arrowhead and visible claws on its feet. It appears to have a collar with a small skull pendant and a pair of curled horns, but no discernible ears. Its height is 4'07" and weight is 77.2 lbs. Gender differences Female Houndoom have smaller horns. Gallery Special abilities Houndoom's abilities are the same as Houndour's, only stronger. As a matter of fact, legends claim that anyone that gets burned by Houndoom's Fire attacks will never be healed and that Houndoom's howling was once claimed to be the call of the Grim Reaper. Its fire comes from toxins burning in its gut, this also gives its fire a foul odor. Behavior Houndoom are generally very protective, alert, headstrong, intelligent, and very focused. They can be overly aggressive, but only to protect themselves, their young, their territory, or their owner. However, when properly trained, they can be extremely loyal, loving, and caring Pokémon, as well as very good pets. In the pack, the Houndoom with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role of the Houndour. Houndoom choose their leader by fighting amongst themselves. Habitat Although Houndoom inhabit deep woods, they may also appear near volcanic areas. Their dark fur allows them to blend in at night. Diet Houndoom are known to be as a predatory Pokémon. It hunts with the Houndour and other Houndoom in its pack. Major appearances Harrison's Houndoom Harrison used a Houndoom during the Silver Conference, where it helped to recover the flame of Ho-Oh and defeated Ash's Snorlax in their battle. However, it lost to Ash's Bayleef and was Harrison's final Pokémon in the Semi-Finals, in which it lost to a Rhyhorn. Other Houndoom first appeared in Houndoom's Special Delivery. When Misty's Togepi got separated from Ash, Sonic, and thier friends, it came across a Houndoom that was delivering a package. Houndoom took Togepi back to Sonic, Ash, Tom, Misty, Chris, Tails and Brock. Minor appearances A Houndoom appeared in The Screen Actor's Guilt in Vidso's fantasy. A Pokémon poacher was using a Houndoom alongside a Scyther to chase Celebi at the beginning of Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Two Houndoom were among the Pokémon resting in some hot springs in Entei at Your Own Risk. In A Ruin with a View they were used by Team Magma in Oldale Town. They reappeared in a flashback in A Tree Team Scheme!. A Houndoom was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Joshua used a Houndoom in the Pacifidlog Town Contest during Mean With Envy and Pacifidlog Jam. Multiple Houndoom appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. Three of them attacked Lucario. Another Houndoom appeared in Flint Sparks the Fire! and The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore! under the ownership of the Proprietor. Pokédex entry Houndoom, Dark Pokémon. The evolved form of Houndour. Houndoom and its eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon